Kehangatan
by Dedek Panda
Summary: [Ooc, Semi-canon, gaje, abal, typo, de el el][SaiIno] / Dan pada akhirnya juga, kehangatanlah yang menyatukan jalan cerita dan takdir mereka untuk selamanya. / "Kau. Kau bungaku." / The last chapter of this fiction, chapter 4 update! / THE END / Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1

"Baiklah, semua sudah berkumpul disini. Sai, Ino, Sasuke, Lee. Misi kalian kini adalah mengantar gulungan ini kepada Rumah Sakit di Kirigakure. Dalam perjalanan kalian harus menemukan lima batang tumbuhan ini dan membawanya ke Kirigakure untuk di kembang biakkan di sana. Kalian mengerti?" Tanya sang Hokage sambil menunjukan gambar tumbuhan yang harus mereka cari. Setelah mengangguk, mereka bubar dari kantor hokage dan bersiap untuk misi mereka.

Gadis berambut pirang itu kembali kerumahnya. Ia bersiap-siap untuk pergi misi. Kaki jenjangnya sedikit melompat ketika ia mengetahui siapa rekan misinya.

'Yeay! Ada Sasuke-kun'

 **Kehangatan © LavenMick Amanda**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Semi-canon, ooc maybe, gaje, abal, typo, SaiIno.

.

"Talk"

'Mind'

.

Enjoy!

.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang" ujar seorang ketua dari mereka. Gerombolan ninja dengan seragam hijau itu segera melompat menuju suatu desa yang jauh. Sepanjang perjalanan, keempat dari mereka hanya diam, tak berani mengambil suara. Lompatan mereka terhenti ketika sang ketua menyadari bahwa mentari yang kini mulai berjalan pelan tenggelam menuju singgahsana-nya. Namun dengan cepat awan hitam menguasai langit diatas mereka.

Mata biru itu melihat sekelilingnya. Kini mereka berada pada dataran tinggi. Butiran-butiran air jatuh perlahan menghantamkan dirinya ketanah dan meresap setelahnya. Tangannya mengadah menangkap air yang turun dari awan hitam. Gemuruh mulai terdengar di sana sini. Ia pun menggenggam tali tas punggungnya. Tatapannya yang semula di langit kini tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang menjadi ketua dalam misinya kali ini. Menunggu keputusan sang ketua misi apakah akan berteduh atau melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Kita istirahat disana saja menunggu hujannya reda" ucapnya menunjuk sebuah pondok kecil yang hanya beratapkan daun-daun lebar yang telah mengering. Mereka pun berlari menuju pondok itu dan duduk. Semuanya tenggelam pada kegiatan masing-masing. Mata birunya berputar pada pemuda Uchiha yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada salah satu tiang tersebut. Ino tak ingin mengganggu pemilik mata onyx tersebut, jadi ia hanya berjalan ketempat Sai dan Lee. Dia duduk di tengah-tengah Sai dan Lee.

"Sepertinya akan jadi malam yang panjang iya kan, Sai, Lee?" tanya Ino memecah hening. Hanya rintik hujan yang mengisi keheningan mereka sebelumnya.

"Emh, iya benar juga. Sepertinya akan jadi badai besar" ujar Lee angkat bicara. Ino pun merogoh tas punggungnya, tangan kanannya mencari suatu barang disana. Setelah beberapa selang waktu, ia menarik keluar sebuah kotak biru berukuran kecil. Ia membuka tutup kotak yang ternyata isinya adalah roti lapis

"Ung.. Lee-san... kau mau?" tanya Ino.

"Apa boleh?" tanya Lee. Lalu tangannya meraih sepotong roti lapis itu setelah Ino mengangguk.

"Hontou ni Arigatou, Ino-san" ujar Lee sedikit membungkuk. Lalu ia menghadap Sai disebelah kirinya dan menyodorkan bekalnya.

"Iie, Ino-san" ujar Sai. Lalu Ino menarik tangan kanan Sai dan menaruh sebuah roti lapis ditangan Sai.

"Aku mendengar suara perutmu" ujar Ino tersenyum geli.

"Arigatou, Ino-san" ujar Sai tersenyum seperti biasanya. Ino pun mengangguk. Setelahnya, ia menoleh Sasuke yang berada dibelakangnya tengah memejamkan matanya. Ino pun tegak dan berjalan mendekati ketua misinya itu.

"Kau mau?" tawar Ino menyodorkan kotak bekalnya.

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat. Namun si Yamanaka cerewet ini tidak habis akal.

"Oh ayolah Sasuke, aku tahu kau lapar"

"Tidak"

"Aku hanya tak ingin membiarkan kau pingsan lemas hanya karena lupa makan"

"Tidak akan terjadi"

"Kalau begitu, sebagai ketua setidaknya ayo berkumpul bersama aku, Sai dan Lee" ucap Ino.

"Tidak"jawab Uchiha itu. Perempatan pun muncul di dahi mulus Ino.

"Ayo sini!" ujar Ino menarik tangan Sasuke dengan kuat. Sasuke yang faktanya memang lelah hanya menuruti langkah Ino yang menggiringnya. Ino lalu mendorong bahu Sasuke dengan tangannya yang kosong kebawah sehingga posisi Uchiha itu duduk bersila. Setelahnya, Ino pun duduk dibelakang Sai. Lee dan Sai yang tadinya menghadap kedepan memutar posisi duduk mereka menjadi menghadap Ino dan Sasuke. Sedangkan Ino dan Sasuke duduk berhadap-hadapan.

"Masih banyak roti lapis. Ayo makan!" ujar Ino. Lee-lah yang pertama mengambil roti lapis. Ino sengaja membuatnya agak banyak, karena sebelumnya, Ino pernah satu kelompok dengan Sai dan Lee dalam sebuah misi dan mereka sama sekali tidak membawa bekal.

"Ittakadimasu!" ujar mereka berempat. Tepatnya hanya Ino dan Lee lah yang bersuara. Dua lainnya hanya bergeming. Alis Ino bertaut menyadari Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyentuh bekalnya.

"Sasuke, ayo makan" ujar Ino

"Tidak"

"Baiklah, kau yang memaksa" ujar Ino. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah roti lapis isi sayur itu dan mengambil sebuah jarum di tasnya. Ia lalu sedikit menusuk leher Sasuke dengan jarum itu.

"Argh! Apa yang kau Hmmmpfff—!" ucapan Sasuke terputus saat Ino membungkam mulut Sasuke dengan roti lapis-nya. Ino pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat dapat memaksa Sasuke untuk makan roti lapis itu. Mau tak mau Sasuke harus mengunyah roti itu dan membiarkan roti itu melewati tenggorokannya dan terjun menuju pencernaanya.

"Terpaksa harus begitu. Kalau tidak kau kan tidak makan." Ujar Ino mengambil lagi roti lapisnya dan memasukan kedalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Iya, Sasuke-san. Aku bingung kenapa kau menolak roti lapis seenak ini" ucap Sai angkat bicara.

"Arigatou, Sai" ujar Ino tersenyum. Sebenarnya Ino cukup gugup saat Sai memuji roti lapisnya. Tapi ia sembunyikan segera menyadari ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk merona.

Sang waktu pun terlewati dengan cepat. Kotak bekal yang tadinya penuh itu kini menjadi kosong. Saat menyadarinya, Ino langsung menutup kotak bekal itu dan memasukannya kembali kedalam tasnya. Keheningan sempat menguasai mereka berempat. Dan Ino rasa, ia akan segera mati dengan konyol jika ia terus terjebak dalam hening. Ia segera memutar otaknya untuk mengambil satu tema pembicaraan. Gosip? Ah tidak mungkin. Dia mengerti ketiga pria di depannya ini sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya gosip. Ia memikirkan kembali alternaif lain apa yang harus ia bicarakan. Bukan Ino kan jika terus terjebak dalam hening yang membosankan?

"Oh iya, Sasuke-kun... aku ingin lihat tanaman yang akan kita cari itu" ujar Ino. Yap, akhirnya tokoh utama kita mendapatkan ide untuk membuka pembicaraan. Cukup bagus, untuk ketiga pria yang tak tertarik dengan gosip.

Sasuke pun merogoh saku celana belakangnya, mencari selembar gambar yang akan dilihat Ino. Setelah mendapatkannya, Sasuke menyodorkan selembar kertas itu kepada Ino yang masih sama dengan posisinya tadi.

Ino pun menatap gambarnya dengan detail. Sebuah tumbuhan berdaun menyirip dengan corak kemerah-merahan di pinggirnya. Daunnya cukup lebar, dan tebal sepertinya. Seperti daun sirih, namun tak menjalar atau menumpang pada pohon lain. Selanjutnya ia memerhatikan batangnya. Berwarna merah pada pangkal akar dan hijau pada ujung didekat daun. Hidupnya begerombol, namun setiap batangnya hanya ada satu atau dua daun. Yang ia ingat dari penjelasan Hokage, bahwa tumbuhan itu sebagai obat bius. Ino pun memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengingat detail tumbuhan itu dalam ingatannya. Lalu ia kembalikan gambar itu pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kita akan cari itu dimana?" tanya Ino.

"Di daerah pinggir pantai sebelum kita menyebrangi kapal" ujar Sasuke. Ino pun mengangguk mengerti. Lalu matanya beralih pada langit yang masih menumpahkan liquid bening ke tanah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan perjalanan lagi? Hujan sudah agak reda?" ujar Sai ambil suara. Sasuke pun mengangguk. Ino memakai tas punggungnya. Mereka pun kembali berlari menembus rintik hujan.

.

Malam yang indah tanpa bulan. Cahaya-cahaya kecil menguasai langit gelap itu. Tubuhnya kini bersandar pada sebuah pohon kelapa. Sudah dua hari kakinya terus berlari. Seingatnya, kemarin malam dia tidur di tengah hutan bersama rekannya. Dan sekarang, di sinilah ia. Akan bermalam dipinggir pantai.

Pantai itu cukup tenang. Pasirnya berwarna putih dan bersih. Airnya jernih.

Besok siang ia akan menyebrang ke Kirigakure.

Manik biru yang tadinya memerhatikan langit kini beralih pada rekan setimnya. Sasuke dan Sai sedang membuat api unggun dan Lee tengah berburu ikan-ikan kecil untuk makan malam. Gadis Yamanaka ini merasa tidak bersalah jika tidak berbuat apapun. Jadilah ia tegak dan membersihkan celananya dari pasir dan mendekat kearah Sasuke dan Sai.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Ino melipat tangannya di punggung.

"Tidak, Ino-san. Apinya akan hidup" ujar Sai. Ino pun mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun menjauhi Sai dan Sasuke menuju ketempat Lee. Ino pun menggulung celananya sebatas lutut dan melepas sepatunya. Ia berjalan mendekati Lee dan membiarkan air pantai merendam kakinya sebatas betis.

"Lee, apa butuh bantuan?" tanya Ino. Lee pun menoleh ke Ino.

"Emh.. ya... " ujar Lee. Lalu Ino mengambil sebuah kunai yang terletak pada tas pinggangnya.

"Aku bukan orang yang pintar berburu ikan, Ino-san" ujar Lee menggaruk belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Ino pun tersenyum geli.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak minta bantuanku?" tanya Ino sambil mengikat ujung kunainya dengan tali kecil.

"Err, kukira akan merepotkan Ino-san" ujar Lee memerhatikan Ino.

"Tentu saja tidak, Lee. Lihat ini" ujar Ino membidik sebuah ikan, dan lalu melemparnya. Ia memegang ujung tali kunai itu, lalu menariknya.

"Wah... Ino-san hebat" ujar Lee terpukau. Lalu Ino tersenyum geli.

"Ini teknik yang mudah, Lee" ujar Ino sambil melihat hasil tangkapannya. Lumayan, ikan laut berukuran sedang. Ia lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan sebelumnya, lalu menarik ujung tali dari kunai itu. Dua ikan berukuran sedang sudah tertangkap.

"Ino-san, apa butuh bantuan?" tanya Sai. Ino menggeleng dan melihatkan hasil tangkapannya. Ia lalu naik kepinggir pantai sambil menenteng sepatunya dengan tangannya yang kosong.

"Ini cukup tidak, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino menaruh ikan itu didepan Sasuke. Yang ditanya hanya mengagguk singkat.

"Lee, bisakah kau mencari dua lembar daun yang agak lebar?" tanya Ino. Lee pun mengangguk mengerti. Setelah itu, Ino mengambil kunainya yang ia gunakan untuk menangkap ikan tadi.

Jemarinya bergerak lincah membersihkan ikan itu. Sai hanya memerhatikan Ino mengerjakan semuanya. Sasuke menatap perapian yang sudah hidup. Tidak lama kemudian Lee kembali membawa apa yang diminta Ino.

"Arigatou, Lee" ujar Ino. Lee mengangguk membalas ucapan Ino. Lalu Ino membungkus ikan itu dengan daun yang didapatkan Lee dan menaruhnya disamping bara api unggun yang tidak terlalu besar. Setelah itu Ino duduk bersila menunggu masakannya matang. Ia mengamati ketiga laki-laki didepannya. Matanya berputar kepada Lee, yang sedang memerhatikan api didepannya. Lalu Sai melakukan hal yang sama. Dan terakhir Sasuke. Ino menatap jari manis Sasuke yang sepertinya mengkilat. Ternyata itu sebuah cincin.

Eh? Cincin?

Seingat Ino, Sasuke bukanlah seseorang yang suka memakai perhiasaan, apalagi perhiasan berbahan perak. Dan seingatnya juga, ia tak pernah melihat Sasuke memakai cincin itu selama misi ini. Jadi, bagaimana tiba-tiba seorang Uchiha yang dingin itu bisa memakai cincin perak?

Tunggu.

Cincin perak itu...

Ino juga pernah melihat cincin yang sama dijari manis Sakura sebelum ia pergi misi. Persis sama! Coraknya juga sama!

Apa jangan jangan mereka akan menikah? Tapi Sakura tidak pernah bercerita padanya!

"Sasuke-kun... cincinmu itu sama dengan milik Sakura-chan..." ujar Ino memberanikan diri.

"Memang. Kami akan menikah" ujar Sasuke yang membuat Ino terdiam. Posisi Ino yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Sasuke dapat mendengar jelas perkataanya. Perkataanya yang meluncur begitu saja, menusuk pendengaran Ino dan menjadi panah beracun yang menghancurkan hati Ino. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghambat pernapasan Ino. Membuatnya menjadi payah menghirup oksigen.

"Oh..begitu" hanya itu yang dapat Ino ucapkan. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata. Biasanya, ia dapat dengan mudah menghirup oksigen. Biasanya, ia dapat dengan mudah mengucapkan kata-kata. Namun semua organ tubuhnya kini tak dapat di ajak kompromi. Semua otot-otot ditubuhnya terasa lemas. Rasanya ia ingin terbaring sekarang juga. Nafsu makannya pun kini hilang setelah Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Ia tak percaya, ternyata sahabatnya-lah yang dapat memenangkan hati pemuda itu. Rasanya kini sia-sia saja semua perasaan yang telah ia bangun dengan tulus. Bagaikan dengan satu sentilan telak, sebuah dinding beton roboh dengan sangat mudah. Matanya terasa panas dan akan mengeluarkan liquid bening. Namun ia tahan sekuat tenaga agar tak menumpahkannya disini.

"Ino-san... apa ikannya sudah matang?" tanya Lee. Lamunan Ino pun terpecah akibat suara Lee. Ia pun merangkak mendekat untuk memeriksa apa ikannya sudah matang atau belum.

"Sepertinya sudah" ujar Ino mengangkat ikan yang terlapis daun tersebut menjauh dari perapian. Sai, Lee dan Sasuke mendekat kearah Ino.

"Ini untuk Lee dan Sasuke. Ini untukku dan Sai" ujar Ino menyodorkan Ikan yang masih sangat panas itu. Ia tak peduli dengan kulit tangannya yang akan melepuh. Toh, luka di hatinya jauh lebih sakit dari luka bakar ditangannya. Setelah Sasuke dan Lee menerima ikan itu (dengan hati-hati), Ino membuka lapisan daun yang membungkus ikan itu. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya, ia mengabaikan panas yang membakar tangannya. Ino pun tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk makan. Toh perjalanan mereka akan lebih berat besok.

"Ino-san, kau menyakiti tanganmu" ujar Sai. Ino mengabaikan ucapan Sai.

"Ittakadimasu!" ucap Ino pelan. Ia lalu mengambil daging ikan dibagian ekor dan langsung memasukan daging ikan yang masih sangat panas itu ke mulutnya.

"Ino-san, bukankah dagingnya masih panas?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Tidak.. Tidak panas" ujar Ino mengabaikan rasa sakitnya yang mulai menjalar dilidahnya. Saat Ino akan mengambil lagi dagingnya, sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangan Ino.

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu" ujar Sai. Sai mengerti akan hati Ino. Sai dapat membacanya dari mimik muka Ino. Memang tidak berubah drastis, tapi bagi seseorang Anbu yang sudah terbiasa mengamati segalanya dengan cermat. Untuk sekian kalinya, Ino tetap mengabaikan Sai. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sai dan tegak, pergi entah kemana. Lee dan Sasuke hanya menatap Ino yang menjauh dan kembali menyantap makanan mereka.

Sungguh. Ino merasa lemas kali ini. Ucapan Sasuke tadi membuat Ino menjadi lemas. Ino tak dapat memikirkan apapun. Ia berjalan dipinggir pantai, membiarkan ombak yang bergulung menyapa lembut telapak kakinya. Kali ini ia tak dapat menahan kesedihannya. Sebuah anak sungai kecil meluncur dipipinya. Ia menangis dalam diam, dan masih berjalan di garis pantai. Jauh dalam hatinya, ia ingin pulang kerumahnya. Ia ingin melupakan Sasuke. Ia berharap sebuah batu menghantam kepalanya dan ia hilang ingatan. Namun semua hanya angan gila Ino saja. Ia adalah utusan Konoha dan ia tak boleh mempermalukan Konoha.

Lupakan Sasuke.

Lupakan Sasuke.

Dasar Sasuke sialan.

Tidak bisakah ia menghargai perasaan Ino walau sedikit?

"Ino-san?" oh jujur saja, ia tak ingin siapapun memanggilnya sekarang. Ino menghapus air matanya lalu menatap kebelakang.

"Oh? Sai?" panggil Ino. Sai pun duduk ditempatnya ia berdiri sambil membawa sesuatu.

"Duduklah" ujar Sai. Lalu Ino dengan setengah hati mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sai. Sialan, pemuda Uchiha itu selalu berputar-putar dipikirannya.

"Makanlah" ujar Sai lagi. Ia menyodorkan ikan yang terletak diatas daun itu.

"Tanganku sakit" ujar Ino. Lalu Sai yang mengerti akan luka bakar Ino pun mencuil sedikit daging ikan tersebut dan menyodorkan kedepan mulut Ino.

"Eh?" Ino sedikit bingung dengan perlakuan Sai kepadanya.

"Buka mulutmu" Oh, Sai benar-benar membuatnya seperti anak kecil. Ino pun membuka mulutnya dan Sai memasukan daging ikan itu kedalam mulut Ino. Muncul rona merah dipipi Ino. Ino berterima kasih pada langit malam yang membuat warna di pipinya tidak terlalu kelihatan. Malam itu di isi oleh percakapan ringan antara Ino dan Sai, dengan Sai yang masih menyuapi Ino. Ino pun terlihat menikmati waktunya bersama Sai. Sambil menyuapi Ino, Sai pun mengobati jari-jari Ino yang terluka itu. Sebenarnya Ino bisa mengobatinya dengan chakra medisnya. Namun otak dan ototnya memerintahkannya untuk diam, menikmati perlakuan Sai padanya.

Yah... izinkan tokoh utama kita melupakan sedikit kesedihannya.

—To be continue.

AAAAAAAAA! THEDAK!

Laven kembali dengan fic gaje setelah UN! xD

Rush? Emang iya. Biasalah, first SaiIno atuh :3

Ngomong-ngomong, ide pantai di pantai itu terlintas begitu saja dan... menurut laven sangat gaje bin lebay (menurut readers gimana? :D)

Baiklah, laven akan cepat apdet, dan perkiraan Laven fic ini cume sekitar tiga sampai empat chapter.

Tidak banyak yang pengen Laven sampaikan, Namun Laven tetap minta review nya. Kritik dan saran akan Laven terima dengan senang hati.

Don't forget to read and review, minna-san! ^^

Salam manis,

LavenMick Amanda.


	2. Rasa yang tumbuh

" _Buka mulutmu" Oh, Sai benar-benar membuatnya seperti anak kecil. Ino pun membuka mulutnya dan Sai memasukan daging ikan itu kedalam mulut Ino. Muncul rona merah dipipi Ino. Ino berterima kasih pada langit malam yang membuat warna di pipinya tidak terlalu kelihatan. Malam itu di isi oleh percakapan ringan antara Ino dan Sai, dengan Sai yang masih menyuapi Ino. Ino pun terlihat menikmati waktunya bersama Sai. Sambil menyuapi Ino, Sai pun mengobati jari-jari Ino yang terluka itu. Sebenarnya Ino bisa mengobatinya dengan chakra medisnya. Namun otak dan ototnya memerintahkannya untuk diam, menikmati perlakuan Sai padanya._

 _Yah... izinkan tokoh utama kita melupakan sedikit kesedihannya._

 **Kehangatan © LavenMick Amanda**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **OOC MAYBE, SAIINO, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, RUSH MAYBE, ETC,.**

 **.**

"Talk"

'Mind'

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Angin pagi memnghampiri gadis pirang itu tertatih-tatih. Berbisik di telinganya yang terhalang beberapa helai rambutnya lembut. Poninya tersibak oleh angin yang berhembus pelan. Sebuah tangan besar menghampiri ujung pundaknya, menariknya sadar dari lamunannya. Kepalanya memutar kebelakang, mencari siapa pemilik tangan itu. Matanya membentuk segaris tulus menyadari si empu tangan itu.

"Ino-san, kau tak apa?" tanya seorang pria berambut mangkok dan bermata bulat. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk menyentuh gadis itu, karena posisi gadis itu yang tengah berjongkok mengamati pantai didepannya.

"Tentu saja tak apa, Lee. Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu balik. Gadis itu —Ino segera mengangkat tubuhnya, menyetarakan tingginya dengan Lee.

"Kata Sasuke-san, sambil menunggu penyebrangan nanti siang, kita akan mencari tumbuhannya" tutur Lee. Ino pun mengangguk dan mengajak Lee untuk menepi, menghampiri dua rekan lainnya yang masih menyiapkan barang-barang mereka.

"Dalam mencari tumbuhan ini, akan dibagi dua kelompok. Aku akan bersama Lee" ujar Ketua dengan rambut yang menutupi sebelah matanya itu mengambil jeda.

"Dan kuda Poni ini... bersama Sai" apa katanya? Kuda Poni?

"Jaga mulutmu, Uchiha" desis Ino menahan emosinya. Saat ini ia tak tertarik untuk beradu mulut dengan Uchiha muda itu.

"Seseorang dengan gaya rambut seperti itu pantas di panggil kuda poni. Apa lagi tinggi tubuhmu itu benar-benar tak memadai" ucap Sasuke melihat Ino dengan tatapan mengejek. Namun Ino tak ambil pusing soal itu. Bukan Ino kalau tak bisa membalikan kata-kata orang yang mengejeknya.

"Baiklah, AYAM CACAT KESAYANGANKU" ucap Ino dengan penuh penekanan. Ia menunjuk mata Rinengan Sasuke dan sedikit mencubit pipi Sasuke sambil memberikan tatapan centilnya.

"Dasar kuda poni murahan" ucap Sasuke berlalu.

"Lebih mahal satu kuda poni dari pada satu ayam potong" ucap Ino juga berlalu dengan arah yang berlawanan. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sebentar. Tak dia sangka mulut Ino lebih tajam saat ini. Sai dan Lee? Dari pada kena sembur kata-kata pedas Ino dan Sasuke, mereka memilih membuntuti mereka berdua yang berlawanan arah.

"Sai, apa kau mengingat detail tumbuhannya?" tanya Ino pada Sai dengan nada yang malas-malasan. Oh sungguh, virus Shikamaru sudah menular padanya. Yamanaka kita ini sedang dalam mood yang tak baik. Yah, kau tahu. Soal cincin semalam.

Sai tak memberi repons apapun terhadap pertanyaan Ino barusan. Dan dalam pendengaran Ino, hanya derap langkahnya-lah yang terdengar. Ino pun berhenti dan melihat kebelakangnya. Tampak Sai yang sedang meneliti beberapa tumbuhan dibawah semak belukar. Posisi mereka kali ini memang agak sedikit masuk kedalam hutan dipinggir pantai, jadi mereka dapat menemukan banyak tumbuhan hijau di sini. Sai mengeluarkan gulungan dan kuasnya lalu membukanya. Setelahnya ia melukis beberapa tikus disana dan merapal sebuah jurus. Mata Ino terpana pada beberapa tikus yang hidup dan keluar dari gulungan itu.

"Hebat, kau dapat melukis tikus-tikus itu dengan cepat dan rapi" komentar Ino. Sai hanya tersenyum kecil. Bukan senyum palsu. Naruto sudah banyak mengubahnya setelah peperangan besar dunia shinobi dulu. Empat tahun yang lalu, kira-kira.

"Itu jurus yang efektif" komentar Ino lagi.

"Terima Kasih, Ino-san" ucap Sai. Mereka kembali berjalan menelusuri hutan tersebut. Hening pun menguasai atmosfer mereka berdua, sampai akhirnya Sai membuka suara.

"Ung, sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Ino-san..." ucap Sai. Ino pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sai.

"Tanyakan saja.." ucap Ino ramah.

"Apakah Ino-san sedang.. em... Menstruasi?" tanya Sai pada Ino. Sebuah peluh pun meluncur pada dahi mulus Ino. Bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan pria ini? Di satu sisi, dia orang yang sangat polos. Di sisi lain, Sai itu seorang laki-laki dewasa.

"Ung... Tidak. Memangnya kenapa, Sai?" jawab Ino hati-hati.

"Aku pernah baca sebuah buku. Buku itu menjelaskan bahwa seorang wanita yang sedang mengalami menstruasi akan cepat tersinggung dan sensitif. Selain itu, mood para wanita akan sering berubah-ubah dengan cepat" jelas Sai. Semburat merah pun muncul di muka Ino. Tentu saja, ia sangat malu pada penjelasan Sai barusan.

"Oh begitu... Tapi aku sedang tidak menstruasi, Sai" jawab Ino malu. Untung dia bisa menahan pipinya untuk merona. Dan berterima kasihlah pada poni yang menutupi hampir setengah wajahnya itu.

"Baiklah" ucap Sai. Ia lalu kembali berhenti, yang otomatis membuat langkah Ino terhenti lagi. Ino pun menatap Sai di sampingnya dengan tanda tanya. Tiba-tiba mata Sai menatap Ino dengan serius, tampak mencari sesuatu di dalam sana.

"Ada apa, Sai?" tanya Ino. Lalu Sai menggeleng.

"Tidak ada" ucap Sai kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tidak usah terlalu kaku. Panggil aku Ino saja, ok?" tanya Ino. Sai menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baik, Ino" ucap Sai tersenyum.

"Apa tikusmu sudah menemukannya?" tanya Ino.

"Sepertinya belum. Memang agak payah menemukan tanaman itu" ucap Sai. Sedetik kemudian Ino mempercepat langkahnya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tengah di incarnya.

"Sai, ini tumbuhannya kan?" tanya Ino menatap tumbuhan bergerombol itu. Sai pun mengangguk. Ino segera mencabut tumbuhan itu —tentu beserta akarnya.

"Kata Sasuke-san, kita harus kembali dalam waktu tiga jam" ucap Sai sambil membentuk segel untuk membuat berhenti jurus itu. Lalu Ino menaruh tanaman itu pada wadah kain di dalam tas peralatannya.

"Masih ada banyak waktu kan, Sai? Nah, ayo kita habiskan waktu kita di pantai indah ini!" ucap Ino tanpa di komando. Ino dan Sai lalu menuju di pinggir pantai. Mereka pun duduk di antara salah satu batu besar di sana.

Pantai itu sangat indah. Airnya sangat jernih dan biru. Pasirnya sendiri berwarna putih dan sangat lembut. Ino pun membuka sepatunya dan berjalan mendekati bibir pantai tersebut. Melihat Sai yang hanya diam duduk memerhatikannya, Ino menarik tangan Sai. Tumbuhan tadi di simpan Ino dalam tas peralatan ninjanya. Setelah Sai membuka sepatunya, Ino menarik Sai berjalan di garis pantai tersebut.

"Selama ini aku belum pernah bertemu orang seramah Ino." Ujar Sai membuka pembicaraan.

"Hm, benarkah?" tanya Ino. Sai mengangguk.

"Dan juga, ada sesuatu perasaan yang lain saat aku berada di dekat Ino" ucap Sai.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ino sedikit deg-deg an. Namun Sai menggeleng, menyatakan bahwa ia tidak tahu apa perasaan itu.

"Kalau begitu, jangan sungkan-sungkan padaku. Bercerita lah semua yang ingin kau ceritakan" ucap Ino sambil merangkul bahu Sai yang memang agak tinggi darinya itu. Ombak yang bergulung-gulung tak henti-hentinya menghantam kaki dua manusia yang terus melangkah pelan itu dengan lembut.

"Sai, di sini mulai panas, bagaimana kalau kita berteduh?" ujar Ino. Sai pun mengangguk setuju. Tiba-tiba Ino melepaskan ikat kepala Sai dan membawanya lari ketempat mereka menaruh sepatu tadi.

"Jika kau dapat mengejarku tanpa chakra dan menangkap ku, maka aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu!" ucap Ino sambil berlari. Sai pun tersenyum simpul dan berlari mengejar Ino. Sai tentu dapat mengejar Ino dengan mudah. Jangan lupakan siapa dia sebelum bergabung dengan tim tujuh. Namun sebelum dapat menggapai Ino...

BRUKK!

"E..Eh?" bukannya kesakitan, mereka malah menatap satu sama lain dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Posisi ini benar-benar membuat keduanya salah tingkah. Salahkan kaki Ino yang membentur sesuatu, membuatnya harus jatuh dan Sai yang benar-benar tepat di belakang Ino juga jatuh di atas Ino. Lengannya yang kekar menahan tubuh Sai agar tak menyakiti Ino. Semburat merah muncul di pipi masing-masing. Selama beberapa saat, mereka sama-sama terdiam, tenggelam dengan imajinasi masing-masing.

"Ma.. maaf Ino, apa kau terluka?" tanya Sai yang mengangkat dirinya lalu duduk di samping Ino. Sedangkan Ino yang masih terkejut hanya terbaring di pantai itu. Tentu saja, jarak bibir mereka sangat dekat tadi!

"Iie, aku tidak apa. Maaf ya Sai" ucap Ino. Ia mencoba mendudukkan dirinya. Ino pun memberi ikat kepala Sai.

"Maaf aku sangat jahil..." ucap Ino menunduk malu.

"Tidak apa, Ino. Bukan masalah yang besar." Apa? Bukan masalah yang besar? Jelas itu masalah yang sangat besar karena sampai saat ini Ino tak dapat menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"Sai... bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke tempat tadi?" tanya Ino. Sai pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah memakai sepatu masing-masing, mereka pun berjalan berdampingan menuju tempat tadi.

Sepertinya mereka tak menyadari kalau ada setitik rasa yang mulai tumbuh di hati mereka.

.

"Kapal menuju Kirigakure akan segera berangkat! Ayo cepat naik!" ucap seorang petugas pelabuhan. Tidak begitu banyak yang mengikuti kapal itu.

"Empat ninja dari Konoha, ya?" tanya seorang wanita menghampiri keempat ninja itu. Kapa itu berjalan perlahan-lahan.

"Kau, Uchiha Sasuke bukan?" tanya wanita itu pada Sasuke. Yang di tanya hanya membuang mukanya. Wanita berdada besar itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menggoda. Mereka berempat kehabisan tempat duduk, sehingga mereka hanya tegak pada dinding kapal. Wanita itu mulai mendekati Sasuke dan memegang lengan Sasuke.

"Eh, lihat! Ada meteor! Ayo ucapkan satu permintaan!" kata Ino menunjuk langit siang. Eh?

"Dasar gadis bodoh! Mana ada meteor di siang hari!" ucap wanita itu. Lalu Ino memegang kepala wanita itu dan mengarahkannya pada langit.

"Siapa yang bodoh sekarang?" tanya Ino. Wanita itu hanya mengikuti arah jari Ino. Wanita itu kemudian menutup matanya dan menangkup tangan di depan dadanya. Ino pun dengan mengendap-endap menjauhi wanita itu dan menarik teman-temannya. Dengan tangan yang kosong, ia menunjukan tempat yang agak jauh dari wanita itu lalu menaruh telunjuk nya di depan bibir.

"Kita pergi kesitu!" bisik Ino. Mereka mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan pelan-pelan. Setelah sampai di tempat yang agak jauh, mereka pun menarik napas lega.

"Ino-san, setahuku tidak ada meteor di situ" ucap Lee. Ino tersenyum geli.

"Ehehe, aku menggunakan genjutsu. Tapi menggunakan genjutsu ini harus menjauh dari target, atau dia akan menyadari kita. Aku menggunakannya saat aku menyentuh kepalanya." Jelas Ino. Sasuke menatap Ino dengan pandangan 'Kenapa-kau-melakukan-itu?'

"Hanya ingin membantu saja, Sasuke"ucap Ino. Ino pun melupakan kekesalannya pada pemuda Uchiha ini. Dia berusaha menerima takdir yang di alami. Sasuke memilih Sakura. Ino tak berhak untuk marah. Ia hanya teman Sasuke. Ia tak dapat berkata apapun. Ia hanya orang luar. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanya lah mendoakan kebahagiaan temannya. Ia yakin, seiring waktu tuhan akan mengirimkan satu malaikatnya untuk menghapus semua air mata Ino, dan tertawa bersama Ino. Ia yakin.

"Kukira kau masih marah" tutur Uchiha itu.

"Aku bukan seperti calon istrimu itu yang gampang marah. Aku akan seperti cermin. Kau jahat, aku jahat. Kau baik, aku baik." Ucap Ino dengan santai. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar pembatas kapal itu.

"Terserah kau saja" ucap Sasuke yang bersiap melangkah menjauh.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau kau menjauh, kau akan menghabiskan waktumu di kapal ini dengan wanita tadi" ucap Ino dengan nada jahil. Sasuke pun menghembuskan nafasnya lalu kembali ketempat Ino. Mata Ino beralih pada Lee yang kelihatan sangat pucat. Sepertinya tradisi Gai-sensei menurun pada muridnya. Ino pun tersenyum jahil. Ia mendekati Lee yang hanya berjarak empat langkah darinya.

"Lee! Gawat! Sebentar lagi kita akan melewati arus yang berombak!" ucap Ino mengguncang bahu Lee. Wajah Lee pun semakin pucat kala itu. Ino tahu benar kalau Lee mabuk laut.

"Be-benarkah itu, Ino-san?" tanya Lee bergetar. Ino mengangguk.

"Jangan menjahilinya, Ino" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ino pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Huahahahahahaha, ternyata aku ketahuan ya? Maaf ya Lee!" ucap Ino sambil tertawa. Ia lalu mengeluarkan daun yang ia petik tadi.

"Lee, coba cium daun ini. Ini kan gunanya untuk pembiusan. Jadi mungkin jika kau menciumnya, maka aromanya akan membuatmu ngantuk" ucap Ino meremas daun tadi lalu menyodorkannya pada Lee. Setelah Lee mengambilnya, ia mengambil tiga bangku yang kosong. Ia menyuruh Sai, Sasuke dan Lee duduk di bangku itu.

'Dasar kapal sialan. Ternyata masih menyimpan kursi' rutuk Ino dalam hati

"Terima kasih, Ino-san" ucap Lee menunduk. Lalu ia duduk di kursi yang di berikan Ino dan mengerjakan apa yang di jelaskan Ino tadi. Tak lama kemudian, Lee pun tertidur.

"Ternyata daun itu bekerja dengan cepat, ya" ucap Ino.

"Ino, kenapa kau tidak duduk?" tanya Sasuke. Tumben pemuda itu perhatian.

"Kalau ada bangku lain, aku akan duduk" jawab Ino.

"Kau kan bisa duduk di pangkuannya Sai"

DEG!

Apa kata Ayam itu?

"Huh, tidak. Aku duduk di sini saja" ucap Ino duduk di pagar pembatas kapal itu. Sasuke tidak takut akan posisi Ino. Ino adalah kunoichi yang hebat. Kalau pun dia jatuh, itu karena kecerobohannya.

Beberapa jam berlalu. Perjalanan dengan kapal ini memakan waktu empat jam untuk sampai ke Kirigakure. Sekarang sudah jam lima sore. Artinya, mereka akan sampai sebentar lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian, kapal pun menepi. Mereka turun dari kapal dan menuju ke kantor Raikage untuk melaporkan mereka sudah sampai. Selanjutnya, mereka menuju rumah sakit Kirigakure untuk menyerahkan gulungan dan tanaman itu. Setelah itu, mereka pun mencari hotel untuk istirahat.

Mereka memutuskan pergi kepasar untuk mengisi perut mereka yang dari tadi pagi belum di isi. Ino yang merasakan perutnya mual hanya menahannya sekuat tenaga. Tak lama kemudian mereka memilih kedai sederhana. Kedai itu menyediakan beberapa makanan berat. Sai dan Sasuke memesan sushi (di sana terkenal dengan sushi udang dan ikannya, karena jaraknya yang dekat ke laut), Lee dan Ino memesan ramen kuah kari. Mereka duduk di salah satu meja kosong yang memiliki empat kursi. Ino duduk berhadapan dengan Sai. Sedangkan di samping Ino ada Sasuke yang berhadapan dengan Lee. Beberapa saat kemudian, pesanan mereka datang.

"Apa kalian ingin mencoba ramen-ku?" tanya Ino menyodorkan ramennya kearah tiga pria di depannya. Ramen Ino dan Lee beda, ramen Lee lebih terasa pedas. Ino hanya memesan ramen dengan rasa yang tak terlalu pedas. Sai dan Sasuke menggeleng.

"Oh ayolah!" ucap Ino menyuapi Sai. Mau tak mau Sai membuka mulutnya. Setelahnya ia akan menyuapi Sasuke.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri" ucap Sasuke mengambil ramen dengan sumpitnya.

"Apa Ino juga mau mencoba sushi udang ku?" tawar Sai.

"Apa boleh?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja" ucap Sai mengambil sepotong sushi udang lalu menyodorkannya kedepan mulut Ino. Dengan gugup, Ino membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah sushinya. Ada seperti kupu-kupu gila yang berterbangan di rongga dada dan perut Ino. Lalu suara piring Sasuke menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya. Ternyata Sasuke menawarkan sushi ikannya kepada Ino.

"Arigatou, Sasuke" ucap Ino mengambil sepotong sushi di piring Sasuke. Lee pun menyodorkan piringnya ke tengah-tengah meja yang tak terlalu besar itu. Mereka semua mengambil ramen Lee dan menyuapnya kemulut masing-masing. Namun muka mereka bertiga sontak berubah menjadi merah.

"Pe-pedas" ucap Ino mengipaskan tangannya di depan mulutnya. Sasuke dan Sai? Mereka lanjut makan sushi mereka dengan tenang. Muka mereka tetap merah, namun Sai dan Sasuke hanya bergeming menahan rasa pedas. Ino sendiri sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Selain karena lidahnya yang sakit memakan makanan panas (kau pasti ingat kan insiden di pantai malam kemarin?), di tambah lagi ramen pedasnya Lee... Tamatlah sudah. Walau begitu Ino tetap melanjutkan makannya.

Setelah selesai, Sasuke membayar makanan mereka. Sebagai ketua, sekali-kali tak apa dia mentraktir rekannya, kan? Lalu mereka pergi ke penginapan terdekat. Mereka pun memesan dua kamar. Sasuke, Sai dan Lee tidur bertiga. Sedangkan Ino tidur sendiri pada kamar yang bersebelahan. Hei, seperti kata-kata tren saat ini, Lady first. Lagipula tidak lucu kan kalau ada satu wanita yang tidur di antara tiga laki-laki?

Setelah masuk dan mengunci pintu kamar, Ino membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur yang empuk itu. Saat mengingat dirinya harus membersihkan dirinya, Ino dengan malas-malasan mengangkat dirinya. Ia menarik handuk dari jemuran kecil di sudut kamar yang sudah menjadi fasilitasnya.

"Mendokusai"

Sepertinya kunoichi kita ini benar-benar tertular virus teman se-angkatannya itu.

.

—To be continue.

.

Ciee, SaiIno suap-suapan mulu -_-'

Tapi sepertinya menurut Laven di sini si Barbie usil banget sih. Gapapalah, itu kan emang sifat si Ino xD (dibakar)

Review time! (non login)

 **de- chan** : Mahapin laven, de-chan T.T Scene yang di pantai itu cuma pelengkap aja kok, suer! (dibakar) / Ngahahaha, iya. Suap"annya bikin Laven jealous -_- / oh iya dong harus happy end atuh. Makasih sudah ripiw ya de- chan! (Peluk de- chan)

 **uchiha ulin:** SaiIno dong, capek buat ayam sama kuda poni mulu xD (digoreng) / Hwaaa! Jangan dong, panjang lagi ceritanya itu, Ulin-san! Ntar Laven ngalong lagi mikirin ide buat fic ini T.T (Salah sendiri) / makaseh sudah ripiw, ulin-san! (peluk Ulin-san)

Yang Login, sudah Laven bales noh :3

Baiklah, jari Laven udah keriting minna. Laven cuma pengen kritik sama sarannya, Minna! :D

Terima Kasih yang udah follow sama favorite fic ini... (ga ada oi, ga ada! -_-). Terima Kasih juga buat yang udah review! :D

Akhir kata, read and review?

Salam manis,

LavenMick Amanda


	3. Pernyataan

Sinar mentari mulai menyembul keluar dari ufuk timur. Menembus tirai coklat tebal yang menjadi tameng sang gadis untuk tidur. Bahkan kelopak matanya sendiri tak dapat menahan sinar itu. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya, menampilkan manik biru cerah di sana. Tangannya ia angkat sebatas kepala, guna menghindari sinar yang menyilaukan matanya. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya, menyingkirkan selimut yang senada dengan warna matanya. Rambut pirangnya terurai acak-acakan. Matanya melirik jam yang ada di dinding bagian kiri kamar itu. Sejenak terlintas di otaknya, apa temannya sudah bangun?

Ia pun bergegas mandi. Setelah memakai baju ninjanya (yang sudah ia cuci tadi malam), ia mengemas barang-barangnya. Ia sengaja menaruh tasnya di kamar itu. Gadis yang genap berumur dua puluh satu tahun itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar itu dan menguncinya. Berniat menuju kamar temannya.

 **Kehangatan © LavenMick Amanda**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

Abal, gaje, typo, OOC maybe, Semi-Canon, SaiIno.

.

Enjoy!

.

Tok... Tok...

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

Tangannya pun memberanikan memutar kenop pintu itu dan mendorong pelan pintu itu. Telapak tangannya menepuk jidatnya pelan ketika menyadari ketiga teman prianya masih tenggelam dalam alam mimpi. Hei, ini sudah jam delapan. Namun rasa tolerannya muncul ketika ia mengingat perjalanan jauh yang benar-benar menguras tenaga. Kakinya yang hanya di alasi sendal fasilitas penginapan itu melangkah pelan di atas karpet hijau tua. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana teman-temannya ini dapat tidur dengan nyaman dengan posisi yang sangat sempit? Bayangkan saja, satu tempat tidur besar yang di tiduri tiga pria dewasa?

"Hei, Lee, Sai, Sasuke! Bangun! Sudah pagi" ucap Ino membuka selimut mereka. Tubuh mereka yang hanya terlapisi kaos dan boxer itu tak memberi respon apa-apa. Sasuke-lah yang tidur paling tenang. Dia berada di tengah-tengah. Lee sendiri berada di samping kanan Sasuke dengan kaki kanan yang sudah menyentuh lantai. Sai berada di samping kiri Sasuke, membelakangi Sasuke dengan tangan kiri yang terjulur ke bawah. Ino pun mencubit kecil pinggang Sasuke dan Sai. Tidak ada respon, Ino semakin memperkuat cubitannya.

"Aduh!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Ternyata usaha Ino membuahkan hasil.

"Ini sudah pagi, Sai, Sasuke" ujar Ino melipatkan tangan di dadanya.

"Hah?" ucap mereka. Sai dan Sasuke pun segera meloncat dan mengambil handuk dari jemuran kecil di sudut kamar mereka.

"Aku dulu yang mandi!" ucap Sasuke.

"Yang mengambil duluan kan aku!" ucap Sai tak mau kalah. Memang ia tetap tenang, namun ia **tetap** tidak mau kalah. Ino pun ber-sweat drop ria di tempatnya.

"Sudah, salah satu dari kalian mandi di kamar mandi ku saja" ucap Ino memberikan kunci kamarnya. Alhasil, Sai lah yang harus mengalah. Ino pun kembali berpaling pada Lee.

"Lee, bangun!" ucap Ino mengguncang-guncang tubuh Lee. Hasilnya? Nihil.

"Lee!" teriak Ino sambil menampar-nampar kecil muka Lee. Mata bulatnya pun mengerjap-ngerjap kecil.

"I-Ino-san" panggil Lee. Ia pun duduk di tepi ranjang. Matanya msih setengah terbuka.

"Lee, ini sudah pagi. Bersiaplah" ucap Ino duduk di samping Lee. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke selesai dari mandinya, memakai seragam ninjanya. Lee mengambil handuknya dalam tas lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian, Sai juga masuk kedalam kamar itu dengan seragamnya.

"Kita akan pulang hari ini" ucap Sasuke. Sai dan Ino pun menoleh kearahnya. Sasuke sedang menyiapkan barang-barangnya.

"Jam dua siang nanti ada penyebrangan. Kita ikut penyebrangan itu" lanjutnya. Lee yang baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya yang sangat cepat pun lemas seketika ketika ia harus melawan 'phobia'-nya.

"Eh, cepat sekali. Apa tidak ada waktu untuk kita bersenang-senang sebentar?" tanya Ino. Lee mengangguk, dan Sai bergeming.

"Iie."

.

"Sasuke, kan masih ada waktu empat puluh menit lagi, aku mau ke situ ya" ucap Ino menunjuk salah satu kedai makanan. Sasuke mengangguk, membiarkan salah satu rekannya pergi ke kedai makanan itu. Awalnya Sasuke biasa-biasa saja, namun alisnya berkerut ketika Ino menarik Sai, Lee dan Sasuke juga masuk ke dalam kedai itu. Kedai makanan itu tak terlalu besar, hanya kedai makanan yang menjual beberapa kue-kue dan snack ringan.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Untuk beli buku." Canda Ino

"Hah?"

"Oh, Ayamku. Gunakanlah kepala berambut ekor ayammu yang sangat indah. Tidak mungkin kita membeli buku di kedai makanan yang hanya menjual snack ringan?" tanya Ino. Sasuke yang kalah telak akan ucapan jahil Ino hanya membuang muka.

Sepasang mata hitam malam mengamati gerak-gerik gadis pirang di depannya. Mengamati jari-jarinya yang memilih makanan ringan itu. Sesekali bibir pucatnya membentuk segaris manis saat melihat rekannya yang menjahili pria baju hijau. Matanya terus mengikuti langkah gadis itu, seakan ia terhipnotis dengan gadis itu. Ia tak bisa mengendalikan matanya mengamati gadis itu, kakinya yang mengikuti langkah gadis itu, bibirnya yang tersenyum saat gadis itu melempar lelucon atau menjahili temannya Lee.

 _Perasaan apa ini, ada apa dengan perutku? Kenapa ada rasa geli di perutku?_

"Sai, kemarilah. Apa kau mau roti ini?" tanya gadis yang sedari tadi di perhatikannya.

"Em, aku tidak terlalu suka makanan manis, Ino" ucap Sai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita bayar" ucap Ino. Setelah membayar, mereka bertiga menghampiri sang ketua yang tegak di samping pintu masuk. Setelah itu mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka (khususnya Ino) memasukan belanjaan mereka kedalam tas. Namun ucapan petugas pelabuhan tersebut membuat dongkol empat sekawan itu. Tepatnya tiga, karena Sai tidak mengambil pusing perjalanan mereka.

"Penyebrangan di tunda sampai besok pagi, karena ombak tinggi"

Jadilah mereka memutar jalan. Rute mereka adalah melewati gunung dan lembah, air terjun dan menyusup kedalam hutan Nara. Yah, sebenarnya mereka bisa ketahuan saat rute terakhir. Namun mereka bisa mengandalkan satu-satunya kunoichi pirang di kelompok mereka. Tak peduli apa yang akan di lakukan oleh anak semata wayang Inoichi itu, akankah dia meminta izin pada Shikamaru, melakukan puppy eyes, atau mengadu pada kekasih kepala nanas itu yaitu kakak perempuan Kazekage Sunagakure yang super galak itu. Tapi apa urusannya? Bisa-bisa Ino yang kena hajar gara-gara menyusup diam-diam kedalam hutan Nara.

Selama perjalanan, keheningan tak terlalu menguasai mereka. Percakapan lebih di dominasi oleh Lee dan Ino. Terkadang Sai juga ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan. Perjalanan yang agak lama itu tak terasa karena mulut Ino dan Lee yang selalu mengoceh. Gunung dan Lembah baru saja mereka lewati. Saat berhenti di air terjun, sang ketua sudah menyadari surya sudah tenggelam di barat. Jadi mereka bermalam di air terjun yang tak terlalu tinggi.

Mereka pun memburu ikan di air terjun itu. Kali ini Lee dan Sasuke yang menyiapkan api. Sai dan Ino yang mencari ikan. Air terjun itu penuh batu-batu yang licin, jadi Sai dan Ino melepas sepatu mereka dan menggulung celana mereka sebatas lutut. Ino masih menggunakan triknya waktu di pantai menangkap ikan bersama Lee, sedangkan Sai menangkap ikan dengan kunainya.

Ino pun melompat kearah Sai. Ia berjongkok di atas sebuah batu besar di samping Sai. Ia memerhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan ikannya, Ino?" tanya Sai sambil menangkap dua ikan kecil. Ino menunjukan ikan berukuran sedang di tangannya.

"Hanya satu" ucap Ino. Ino lalu tegak dan berniat pergi dari situ –mencari ikan yang lain. Namun baru saja kaki telanjangnya akan melangkah, tumit kakinya menghantam sesuatu yang licin dan...

BYUUURR!

Suara apa itu?

"KYAA!" baiklah, tokoh utama kita terjatuh pada aliran sungai itu. Tidak, tidak sakit. Hanya saja rasa malu yang menyelimuti hatinya, menimbulkan rona kemerah-merahan pada pipinya. Matanya masih terkatup rapat, menahan dingin yang mulai menyerang ke ruas punggungnya. Namun matanya terbelalak ketika sepasang lengan kekar menarik tangan kanannya dan melingkari pinggangnya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, seakan ada pesta tahun baru yang sangat meriah dengan kembang api yang meledak-ledak di dalamnya ketika ia membuka matanya dan menyadari siapa si empu tangan kekar itu.

"Ino, daijobou?" tanyanya masih dengan posisi yang sama. Ino pun mencoba menguasai kesadarannya dan mulai mencoba tegak yang masih di bantu Sai.

"Tidak apa. Namun baju ku jadi basah... Hehehe" ucap Ino yang lalu mengakhirinya dengan tawa garing. Matanya menyipit karena tawanya, sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia lalu melongok kearah belakangnya, berusaha melihat seberapa parah bajunya basah. Hanya bagian pinggang sampai kaki.

"Sebaiknya naiklah ke tempat Sasuke-san dan Lee-san. Hangatkan dirimu" ucap Sai. "Ikannya?" tanya Ino melihat ikan yang ia tangkap kembali berenang dengan bebas.

"Akan kucari lagi" ucap Sai sambil tersenyum meyakinkan Ino. Ino pun menuruti kata-kata Sai. Ia beranjak naik ke perapian yang baru saja tuntas di nyalakan oleh ketua misinya kali ini. Mata onyx-nya menatap Ino dari atas sampai bawah, melontarkan tatapan 'Dasar-Ceroboh'

"Aku kan tidak sengaja jatuh, Sasuke-kun" cicit Ino dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Lalu Ino mengambil tempat duduk di samping Lee dan mengadahkan tangannya ke arah perapian itu. Tak lama kemudian Sai datang membawa tiga ikan berukuran sedang. Ia lalu memotong ikan itu dan membakarnya. Ino pun tegak dan berjalan mendekati Sai yang berada di seberangnya.

"Tak kusangka Sai bisa masak" ujar Ino sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Lawan bicara hanya tersenyum menanggapi tanggapan rekan se-timnya. Baiklah, sepertinya Yamanaka muda ini melupakan fakta bahwa pemuda di sampingnya adalah seorang anbu yang biasa menjalankan misi selama berhari-hari dalam hutan dan harus pandai mengolah makanan di sekitarnya, atau mereka akan mati kelaparan.

"Ino, kita adalah teman, kan?" tanya Sai. Alis Ino mengerut akan ucapan Sai barusan. _Tentu saja, jadi selama ini pemuda itu menganggap Ino apa?_

"Menurutku Ino itu berbeda" ucap Sai. Kalau saja Ino tak menahan emosinya untuk menghantamkan tinjuan mautnya, mungkin pemuda yang pernah menjadi anggota anbu itu sudah babak belur. _Berbeda? Maksudnya? Gila? Autis? Atau apa?_

"Ada sesuatu yang tak dapat kutemukan di wanita lain. Dan Ino memilikinya" ucap pemuda itu mengambil jeda. Ino menatap Sai, menunggu ucapan selanjutnya dari pemuda yang baru belajar tentang perasaan itu.

"Aku tak dapat menemukannya pada Sakura-chan, Tenten-san, atau Hinata-san. Yah, ada sesuatu yang hangat di dalam sini. Saat aku bersama Ino" ucap Sai menunjuk dadanya. Jantung Ino berdetak dengan gila lagi saat pemuda itu mengakhiri kalimatnya. Maksud pemuda ini apa? Pernyataan cinta? Atau hanya sekedar perasaannya sebagai teman? Lalu kenapa gadis Yamanaka bermanik biru ini begitu gugup? Ada apa ini?

"Uh, maksudmu kau merasa nyaman saat bersamaku?" ucapan itu mengalir dengan indahnya dari bibir mungil Ino. Saat menyadari kata-katanya, Ino hanya bisa memaki dalam hati. Demi keringatnya Lee yang baru saja _push up_ lima ratus kali, berani sekali Ino berkata seperti itu?

"Ya, ada suatu kehangatan yang sangat ku sukai saat aku bersama Ino. Rasa nyaman dan hangat" ujar Sai. Ucapan Sai barusan membuat darahnya berdesir, dan mengumpul pada pipinya. Sai lalu mengambil ikannya yang sudah matang. Setelah membagikannya pada Sasuke dan Lee, Sai pun mengambilkan ikan untuk Ino.

Sebenarnya apa maksud pernyataan pria pucat itu? Ino sama sekali tak mengerti –maksudnya tentu Ino mengerti kalau Sai menyatakan bahwa dirinya membuat pemuda itu hangat dan nyaman. Tapi, Ino masih tak mengerti untuk apa Sai mengucapkan kata-kata itu?

"Ino? Kau tak apa?" tanya Sai membuyarkan lamunan Ino. Ino segera menguasai dirinya dan menatap mata kelam yang membuat dirinya dan juga jantungnya tak karuan beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Aku tak apa, Sai. Ada apa?"

"Ikanmu?" ucap Sai menyodorkan ikan bakar yang di lapisi daun itu. Lalu Ino mengulurkan tangannya dan menggapai ikan tersebut. Perlahan-lahan, ia mencuil sedikit daging ikan itu lalu memakannya. _Tidak buruk juga masakan Sai_ , batin Ino.

WUSSSHHH...

"Sepertinya malam ini sedikit berangin yah, Ino-san" ucap seorang pria berambut seperti mangkuk terbalik. Ino menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia setuju dengan opini pria bermata bulat tersebut.

"Iya Lee. Apa akan hujan lagi?" ucap Ino setelah menelan potongan ikan terakhirnya. Baju Ino sudah agak kering, jadi ia membentangkan kasur tidurnya (itu loh minna, yang kaya di Avatar, kasur sekalian selimut. Tau gak? Kalo ga tau Laven cubit iwww #apa"an ini? Balik kembali ke cerita)

"Kurasa tidak Ino-san. Langit malam ini banyak bintang" ucap Lee melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ino.

"Sai dan Sasuke apakah tidak tidur?" tanya Ino seraya melepas rompi hijaunya.

"Aku akan berjaga dengan Sai malam ini" ujar Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Ia duduk bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon yang sudah tua dan berlumut.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku dan Lee akan tidur dulu ya" ucap Ino berbaring lalu menyelimuti dirinya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian kunoichi dan temannya yang bermata bulat itu sudah tertidur pulas. Sai hanya duduk di depan perapian, memandang kosong perapian tersebut.

"Kurasa akhir-akhir ini kau semakin dekat dengan kuda poni" ujar Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. Sai masih dengan posisi duduk bersila yang tenang.

"Apakah itu mengganggu Uchiha-san?" tanya Sai.

"Tidak. Namun hebat saja kuda poni itu dapat menarik perhatianmu" ucap Sasuke.

"Dia punya nama, Uchiha-san. Apa kau begitu membencinya?" tanya Sai yang masih memusatkan pengelihatannya kepada perapian di depannya.

"Tidak begitu. Aku hanya benci dia. Dia sangat berisik" ucap Sasuke.

"Jadi kau masih menganggap Ino menyukaimu?"

Hening.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

"Berhentilah berpikir seperti itu, Uchiha-san. Semua hati punya batas untuk menunggu" ucap Sai.

"Ceh, sepertinya kau jatuh cinta padanya, ya?" ucap Sasuke pedas.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menarik kesimpulan tanpa bukti? Dan setahuku kau bukanlah orang yang tertarik pada hubungan orang" ucap Sai membalikan kata-kata Sasuke.

 _Skak mat!_

"Dan aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi seseorang yang membuat Ino melupakanmu, yang selalu membuatnya meneteskan air mata" ucap Sai yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Buktikanlah, Shimura Sai..."

.

—To be continue.

.

KYAAAAAA!  
.

Apa-apaan ini?

Setelah sekian lama kehilangan charger laptop akhirnya Laven kembali dengan chapter 3!

:3

Arigatou buat semua yang sudah membaca, dan yang sudah review.

Dan terima kasih buat **kamu** yang belum menampakan diri.

Terakhir, read and review, please?

Salam manis,

LavenMick Amanda


	4. Kau bungaku

Surya telah bangun dari singgasananya. Menemani beberapa manusia yang memulai pekerjaannya pada hari ini. Cahayanya menembus terang tirai coklat di jendela kamar seorang gadis. Memanggilnya lembut dari mimpinya. Beberapa bagian badannya masih pegal, akibat misi yang baru saja di selesaikannya. Manik birunya yang terhalang kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan menampakan dirinya. Wangi-wangi bunganya yang terletak di belakang rumahnya seakan meraung meminta di perhatikan setelah sekian lama si empu bunga pergi untuk misi. Ia menarik tubuhnya duduk, lalu mengucek pelan kelopak matanya yang masih malas untuk terbuka. Setelah merapikan tempat tidurnya ia pun menarik handuk yang tergantung manis di jemuran sudut kamarnya.

Sekilas ia melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Mukanya sangat kusam pagi ini. Sepertinya ia harus memasukan perawatan muka pada jadwalnya hari ini.

 **Kehangatan © LavenMick Amanda**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Abal, Gaje, Typo beserakan, SaiIno, Semi-canon, OOC maybe.**

 **.**

N'Joy!

.

.

Gadis yang mengikat rambut blondenya itu seperti kuda —Yamanaka Ino— menapakan kakinya menuju pasar. Beberapa orang tengah sibuk mendirikan tiang-tiang penegak untuk mini-stand. Matanya melirik beberapa anak yang tengah bermain atau berlari-lari. Tubuhnya kini hanya terbalut kaos oranye dan rok yang menutupi lutut dan sewarna dengan matanya. Kakinya yang terlapisi oleh sandal ringan menuntunnya pada sebuah kedai yang menjual ikan segar. Setelah membeli beberapa untuk dirinya, ia meninggalkan kedai itu.

"Eh, festival musim seminya akan di buka nanti malam kan?"

"Iya! Akan di adakan selama seminggu ya?"

Samar-samar, telinga Ino yang tajam akan gosip (aelah -_-') mendengar percakapan para gennin yang berlalu lalang. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan. Namun sekarang ia bukanlah remaja yang gila akan gosip. Ia adalah jounin elit Konoha yang harus tekun dalam profesinya. Ia kembali berjalan menapaki jalan semen itu. Kakinya berhenti serentak dengan matanya yang menangkap kedai yang berjualan buah dan sayur. Jadilah ia masuk ke kedai itu membeli wortel, bayam, timun dan bengkuang. Wortel dan bayam akan ia olah untuk makanannya. Timun dan bengkuang? Oh aku yakin kalian tak lupa bahwa **perawatan muka** adalah jadwalnya pada hari ini. Setelah membayar, Ino pun berlalu dari tempat itu.

Pikirannya mengabsen satu per satu belanjaannya. Bahan masakan sudah. Sayur dan ikan juga sudah. Apa lagi ya?

BRUUUKKK!

"Itai!" Oh, Yamanaka ini terlalu terlarut pada pikirannya sehingga ia tak memerhatikan jalannya dan membiarkan bokongnya jatuh dengan indah. Untung saja yang ia tumbur itu manusia dan baik hati membantunya tegak. Eh, manusia? Membantunya tegak?

"Oh, Gomen ne... Sai?" kepalanya memiring beberapa derajat ke kanan ketika ia mendapati siapa yang membantunya tegak lagi. _Dua kali, Yamanaka!_

"Ohayou Ino" sapa Sai melempar senyum manisnya pada Ino.

"Ohayou Sai. Maaf ya aku menumburmu tadi" balas Ino lalu ia membungkuk maaf pada Sai. Sai hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Daijobou. Ino, belanjaanmu?" ucap Sai menyodorkan belanjaan Ino yang jatuh. Ino menerimanya dengan malu. _Di bantu tegak, dan belanjaannya di ambilkan. Perfect!_

"Arigatou, Sai. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau akan belanja juga?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak, aku akan pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli beberapa cat, dan kuas" jawab Sai.

"Bagaimana kalau aku temani?" tawar Ino.

"Boleh juga"

.

"Menurut Ino warna cat yang mana yang bagus?" ucap Sai menanyakan pandapat Ino terhadap dua paket cat pada genggaman tangannya. Satu paket cat pada genggaman kirinya memiliki dua puluh warna, dengan warna-warna yang sangat indah. Sedangkan di genggaman kanan Sai terdapat dua puluh enam macam warna, dengan warna yang sama menariknya.

"Kalau untuk kelengkapan warna sih bagus yang ini," jeda Ino menunjuk paket cat lukis di genggaman kanan Sai. "Tapi aku kurang mengerti tentang seni lukis, jadi terserah Sai saja" ucap Ino. Setelah memutuskan untuk membeli paket yang sesuai rekomendasi Ino, Sai mengambil dua kuas lukis berukuran kecil dan sedang, lalu membayar cat dan kuas lukisnya ke kasir. Setelah mengeluarkan uang yang di butuhkan, Sai dan Ino berjalan beriringan keluar dari toko itu.

"Sai, apa kau punya waktu kosong?" tanya Ino di sela-sela langkahnya.

"Ung, punya. Tapi nanti malam ada tugas anbu yang harus aku jalani. Doushite, Ino?" ucap Sai.

"Kalau tidak keberatan aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang di rumahku. Apakah Sai mau?" ucap Ino menawarkan.

"Apakah tidak merepotkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau sudah membantuku berkali-kali" ucap Ino.

"Baiklah" ucap Sai setuju. Lalu mereka berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Ino. Berpasang-pasang mata memerhatikan mereka heran. Kebanyakan mereka berpikir bahwa mungkin anak tunggal Inoichi mungkin tengah berpacaran dengan Sai. Namun Sai dan Ino tak terlalu mengindahkan itu. Buktinya mereka mengabaikannya dan asik mengobrol berdua. Tidak, mungkin hanya Ino yang banyak bersuara, sedangkan Sai kali ini menjadi pendengar yang baik. Tak terasa mereka sampai ke rumah Ino.

"Kau tinggal sendiri di sini, Ino?" tanya Sai pada Ino yang sedang memutar kunci untuk membuka pintu. Ino mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Ayahku sudah meninggal saat peperangan kemarin" ucap Ino. Sai yang mendengar ucapan Ino merasa bersalah. Oh pemuda itu benar-benar mengambil topik pembicaraan yang salah.

"Maaf Ino, aku tak bermaksud menyinggung hal itu"

"Daijobou Sai." Ucap Ino melangkah masuk. Sai hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Ino menuju dapur.

"Nah, Sai. Kau duduk di sini. Aku akan masak." Ucap Ino. Ia mengambil bahan-bahan yang di butuhkan dan meninggalkan timun dan bengkuang di atas meja di depan Sai. Sai mengamati Ino dari belakang.

"Ino, apa kau tak mengolah ini?" tanya Sai. Ino berhenti sebentar untuk memutar tubuhnya kebelakang.

"Oh iya! Aku hampir lupa!" ujar Ino. Lalu sementara menunggu sayurnya masak, Ino memotong buah itu menjadi bagian yang kecil lalu memasukannya kedalam blender (waw ada blender :O)

"Aku akan menghaluskannya" ucap Ino pada Sai. Sai memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat ke kanan tanda kalau ia bingung.

"Aku akan menjadikannya masker" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum pada Sai. Setelah halus, Ino memindahkannya ke sebuah mangkuk kecil.

"Masker untuk apa Ino?" tanya Sai. Ino terkikik geli melihat Sai yang begitu polos.

"Untuk wajahku" ucap Ino berjalan kekamarnya yang tak terlalu jauh. Lalu ia kembali dengan sebuah cermin kecil di tangannya. Ia mengambil mangkuk yang berisi masker tadi dan meletakkan di meja makan. Setelahnya, Ino duduk di samping Sai dan menaruh cermin di depannya. Setelah memastikan poninya terjepit dengan rapi di kepalanya, Ino mulai memakai maskernya. Sai yang sama sekali tak tahu hanya memerhatikan gerak gerik Ino. Setelah memastikan seluruh permukaan kulit wajahnya tertutupi oleh masker buatannya, Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin menuju Sai di sampingnya yang masih memerhatikannya. Kejahilan Ino pun muncul saat masih melihat sisa-sisa masker yang menempel pada dinding mangkuk kecil yang melengkuk itu. Ino mengambil sedikit maskernya lalu mencolekkannya pada pipi dan hidung Sai.

"Kenapa melamun seperti itu?" tanya Ino sambil terkikik geli.

"Kau... jadi jelek" ucap Sai. Hampir saja Ino akan menghajar pria di depannya ini, kalau ia tak sadar bahwa pria itu benar-benar polos.

"Sai, aku tak memakai ini selamanya! Aku akan mencuci mukaku setelah setengah jam kedepan" ucap Ino menahan emosi. Sai yang dapat penjelasan seperti itu hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, tanda ia mengerti.

Entah kenapa Ino yang melihat sifat Sai yang seperti anak-anak itu merasa malu. Ia tak mengerti kenapa dirinya selalu merasa nyaman di dekat Sai. Entah kenapa, tapi hatinya terasa hangat di dekat Sai. Hatinya tergerak untuk selalu berada di dekat Sai. Jantungnya selalu berdetak dengan cepat ketika ia di samping Sai. Ada perasaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan selama ini masuk kedalam rongga dadanya. Memang aneh, tapi Ino sangat menyukai sensasinya. Ino pun memutar otaknya tentang apa yang ia rasakan kali ini.

' _Apa jangan-jangan aku menyukai Sai?'_

Sedetik...

Dua detik...

Mereka masih terjebak dalam keheningan, tenggelam akan kehangatan manik masing-masing.

Tiga detik...

' _Rasa aneh ini kembali datang saat aku bersama Ino. Menurut buku yang kubaca, rasa ini terjadi saat aku sedang di dekat orang yang kusukai?'_

Empat detik...

Rona merah muncul di pipi Ino.

' _Kurasa aku menyukai Sai'_

' _Kurasa aku menyukai Ino'_

Bluuup...Bluuuup...

Suara masakan sialan.

"Err... sepertinya makanannya sudah masak" ucap Ino gugup. Ia pun segera tegak menuju kompor dan mematikan apinya.

"Sai, masakannya sudah matang. Apa ingin langsung di makan atau di tunggu sebentar?" tanya Ino.

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu sampai panasnya hilang" ucap Sai. Ino pun mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Sai. Jadi sambil menunggu mereka harus tatap-tatapan lagi? Tidak. Jangan. Itu bukan ide yang bagus. _Ayo pirang, pikirkan ide yang bagus!_

"Sai, bagaimana kalau sambil menunggu masakannya kita melihat bunga ku sebentar?" tawar Ino. Ide bagus!

"Baiklah" ucap Sai. Ino lalu menuntun kebun di belakang rumahnya. Setelah sampai, Sai pun terpana akan keindahan bunga-bunga Ino.

Kebun itu dalam sebuah ruangan kaca tembus pandang. Di samping pintu masuk, ada dua tanaman berbunga oranye yang Sai tidak tahu apa namanya. Di tengah-tengah ruangan itu terdapat sebuah kolam besar yang di hiasi oleh teratai dan bunga-bunga air lainnya. Ino memetik satu tangkai bungai yang berada di samping kiri kolam itu dan menyodorkannya pada Sai.

"Ini bunga _Daisy putih*_ " ucap Ino. Sai menerimanya dengan bingung. "Seperti itulah kau menurutku" ucap Ino tersenyum. Sai yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa arti bunga _Daisy putih_ hanya menerimanya lalu menggenggamnya. Di ikutinya lagi langkah Ino meraih setangkai bunga mawar ungu yang hidup pada pot yang di gantung. "Ini kesanku pertama kali saat melihatmu" ucap Ino masih tersenyum. _Jadi pemuda pucat itu mirip bunga ya?_

"Ini yang kurasakan bersamamu. _Daisy Oranye_ " ucap Ino memetik tiga tangkai bunga dan memberinya pada Sai. Sai masih mengumpulkan tangkai bunga sebelumnya di tangan kanannya.

" _Astillbe**_. Indah bukan?" ucap Ino memberikan satu tangkai bunga berwarna merah.

"Ini bunga yang kusukai. _Chrysanthemum merah_." Ucap Ino menyodorkan bunga terakhir pada Sai. Semburat merah menguasai pipi Ino. Sai masih tidak mengerti apa artinya bunga-bunga dalam genggaman tangan kanannya itu. Ia menatap bunga itu penuh tanda tanya.

"Itu bunga untukmu." Ucap Ino. Sai tersenyum pada Ino.

"Arigatou, Ino"

"Eh? Apa kau lapar? Sepertinya makanannya sudah dingin!" ucap Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan, tentunya setelah mengucapkan kata 'sama-sama'

Nah, sepertinya Sai harus menuju perpustakaan Konoha untuk menerjemahkan artinya.

.

"Oh Sai? Tumben kau kesini? Dan... bunga?" sapa seorang gadis berambut merah muda di sebuah padang rumput yang luas.

"Aku butuh bantuan kalian" ucap Sai menatap kedua pasang manik hijau dan biru di sana.

"Bantuan apa?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning jabrik –Naruto

"Aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk menerjemahkan bunga-bunga ini, bisakah? Aku sudah meminjam kamus bunga di perpustakaan Konoha" ujar Sai menunjukan bukunya. Matahari mulai merayap menuju barat, menimbulkan kesan kemerahan pada langit. Mereka masih di situ bak seorang detektif yang tengah memecahkan suatu kasus yang sangat susah. Angin sesekali membelai mereka, menyejukan suhu tubuh mereka. Saat tengah asik-asiknya memecahkan kode, seorang pemuda lain datang.

"Oi Sasuke!" teriak Naruto memanggil Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Kau bisa bantu kami tidak?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak"

"Oh ayolah Sasuke-kun, bantu aku, Naruto dan Sai yah"

"Memangnya masalah apa?" tanya Sasuke. Setelah Naruto dan Sakura menjelaskan, Sasuke terlihat tengah berpikir. Hening menguasai keempat manusia itu.

"Artinya gadis itu menyukaimu, bodoh. Begitu saja tak mengerti!" sembur Sasuke. Naruto dan Sakura pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ternyata ada juga ya seorang gadis yang menyukaimu-ttebayo!" ucap Naruto dengan kata-kata pamungkasnya.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sai memiringkan kepalanya sambil membaca buku itu.

"Kurasa kau harus menerimanya, Sai" jawab Naruto menghentikan tawanya.

"Jadi aku harus berpacaran dengannya, ya?"

Sedetik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Empat detik...

Krik... krik... krik...

"SHANNARO! SAI NO BAKA! TENTU SAJA!" baiklah, mari kita ukur berapa jauh tubuh Sai terpental gara-gara tinjuan Sakura.

"Eh, memang siapa gadis itu, Sai?" tanya Naruto menghampiri Sai yang terpental.

"..." Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto, karena sudah tak sanggup lagi berbicara.

.

Tok...Tok...

"Ya? Siapa?" tanya seseorang dari dalam.

"Eh? Sai?" sapa Ino terkejut. Tumben-tumbenan seorang pria datang kerumahnya malam ini.

""Err... ino apa kau punya waktu luang untuk malam ini?" tanya Sai. Penampilannya kini sangat simpel yaitu baju hariannya. (ituloh, yang sering di pake Sai waktu ga ada misi/?)

"Tentu saja, memang kenapa?" tanya Ino. Sebenarnya ia agak gugup. _Kencan?_

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan sebentar di festival malam ini" ajak Sai. Sontak pipi Ino memerah.

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu yah. Kau boleh duduk di kursi tamu" ujar Ino mempersilahkan. Sai mengangguk kecil sebagai balasannya.

Ino pun segera berlari ke kamarnya. Ia membuka lemarinya, memilah-milah baju yang mana yang akan ia pakai. Jadilah ia memilih sebuah yukata berwarna cream dengan corak bunga-bunga berwarna coklat. Setelah memakai yukata tersebut Ino lalu menata rambutnya, melepas ikatan rambutnya dan mengurainya kebelakang punggungnya. Ia menjalin rambutnya membentuk sebuah bando yang melintang di kepala bagian kiri dan kanannya. Lalu Ino menyisir kembali rambut, dan poninya yang tersisa. Ia memakai memakai bedak dan lipgloss. Ia melihat penampilannya di cermin. Setelah merasa tak ada yang kurang, Ino pun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju tempat Sai duduk.

"Gomen ne Sai, apa kau menunggu lama?" tanya Ino melempar cengiran kudanya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Iie. Kau sudah siap? Ayo" ajak Sai. Setelah mengenakan sendal Ino pun melangkah keluar bersama Sai menuju festival itu. Tak butuh lama untuk sampai di festival itu. Ada seorang pedagang yang menjual berbagai macam topeng di sana.

"Sai, bagaimana kalau kita membeli topeng?" tanya Ino. Sai pun mengangguk. Mereka berdua menuju stand itu. Ino memilih-milih mana topeng yang bagus untuknya. Saat sedang berkonsentrasi (?), sebuah tangan terjulur dan menepuk pundak Ino.

"Yang ini bagaimana?" tanya Sai memasangkan topeng itu pada wajah Ino. Topeng itu menutup bagian mata dan hidung Ino. Warnanya putih dan di hiasi oleh manik-manik yang tak terlalu mencolok di sekitar lubang matanya.

"Ini bagusnya sih untuk mu Sai. Lihat-" ucapan Ino menggantung di udara setelah Ino melepaskan topeng yang di pakainya dan memakaikannya pada Sai. Sai terlihat seperti seorang pangeran aduhai yang datang dari kerajaan Inggris dan berada di depan Ino untuk melamarnya. Baik, itu berlebihan.

"Apa terlihat jelek Ino?" tanya Sai membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

"Ti-tidak Sai! I-itu sangat keren-maksudku bagus!" ucap Ino salah tingkah. Bagus, sekarang virus Hinata sudah menular padanya.

"Eng, baiklah. Kita cari topeng untukmu" ucap Sai. Ino kembali memilih topeng, mengalihkan pikirannya dari kejadian 'gugup' barusan.

"Ino ini bagaimana?" tanya Sai. Ino memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sai. Saat Ino akan meraih topeng itu dari Sai, tangan Sai malah bergerak kekepala Ino memakaikan kembali topeng tersebut. Topeng itu berwarna ungu muda, tidak ada manik-manik di sana, namun ada corak lukisan indah yang membuat topeng itu tampak anggun Ino saat ini. Topeng itu bentuknya sama seperti Sai, hanya menutupi mata dan hidung.

"Topeng itu membuatmu tampak cantik" ucap Sai. Sontak Ino yang berada di balik topengnya merona malu akibat ucapan Sai tadi. Setelahnya, Sai membayar kedua topeng tersebut.

"Eh Sai, kenapa kau membayar topengku?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Bukankah aku yang mengajakmu? Jadi aku harus membayar semuanya, bukan?" ucap Sai tersenyum. Baiklah, tiga kali Ino merona pada malam ini karena Sai. Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka mendatangi berbagai macam stand yang menjual benda-benda unik dan manis. Mereka pun bermain menangkap ikan dengan jaring kertas. _Well, Sai memang pria gentle yang cocok untuk jadi pendamping hidup author. Eh, maksudnya pendamping hidup Ino._

Ino yang sama sekali tak pandai memainkan permainan itu pun kalah telak membiarkan jaring kertasnya hancur. Sai? Oh jangan meremehkan pemuda anbu satu ini. Sepuluh ikan dapat ia tangkap dalam hitungan waktu dua puluh lima detik. Ino yang melihat kemampuan Sai hanya terpana dan melongo betapa hebatnya pemuda di sampingnya ini. Sebagai hadiahnya, Sai boleh memilih satu boneka raksasa yang terpampang di dalam stand. Sai pun menyuruh Ino untuk memilih boneka sebagai hadiahnya. Sai mengatakan kalau boneka itu untuk Ino (menangkap ikan aja mudah, apalagi menangkap hati para pembaca/? #yaTrus?)

Alhasil Ino memilih boneka panda yang tingginya setinggi bahu Ino dan selebar perut Chouji. –ralat, sebesar dua orang dewasa. Ino menenteng boneka itu dengan satu tangannya. Memang boneka itu agak berat karena ukurannya, namun coba ingat siapa yang sahabat Ino yang mengajarkan jurusnya pada Ino. Yap, Sakura dengan tenaga (ehem)seribuSuperman(ehem) (?).

"Ino apa kau lelah?" tanya Sai. Mengingat perjalanan mereka yang mengelilingi festival ini, terlihat gurat lelah di wajah Ino yang setengah tertutupi topeng. Jadilah mereka berjalan pulang menuju rumah Ino. Ino terus mengoceh tentang festival tadi dan kembali, Sai menjadi pendengar yang baik. Terkadang Sai sesekali mengambil bagian, namun Ino-lah yang menguasai percakapan tersebut. Walaupun lelah, Ino tak mau kelihatan lemah di depan Sai.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ino, apa perlu kubawakan bonekanya?" tawar Sai.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa kok" ujar Ino sambil membawa boneka itu di depannya. Kalau tak jeli melihat, bisa-bisa kalian melihat seekor panda raksasa tengah melayang mengiringi langkah Sai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ino, apa boleh aku meminjam tamanmu nanti?" tanya Sai. Alis Ino mengerut bingung.

"Taman apa?" tanya Ino.

"Yang kemarin?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Ooh, itu bukan taman Sai, hehehe. Itu kebun kecil" ucap Ino terkekeh pelan.

"Ya... itu maksudku. Boleh aku meminjamnya sebentar?" tanya Sai. Ino pun mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu saja, Sai" ucap Ino. Tak terasa mereka telah sampai pada rumah Ino. Setelah menutup pintu rumah dan melepaskan sandalnya, Ino menaruh boneka itu dalam kamarnya (dengan Sai yang menunggu di depan kamarnya). Setelah itu, dengan masih keduanya yang belum melepas topeng, Ino menuntun Sai pada kebun kecil di belakang rumahnya. Lalu Ino membuka pintu akses menuju kebun tersebut.

Kebun itu jauh lebih indah dari sebelumnya. Beberapa kunang-kunang menghiasi kebun tersebut. Ditambah lagi, ada beberapa lampu taman yang menghiasi beberapa sudut kebun itu, dua di antaranya menghiasi pinggiran kolam.

"Kunang-kunang itu masuk dengan sendirinya ketika kaca-kaca ini sedang di pasang. Jadi, kata kasarnya mereka terjebak dan berkembang biak dalam kebun kecilku" ucap Ino mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan terkekeh pelan. Sai menyatakan ingin memetik satu bunga untuk ia melukisnya. Ino menunggu di bebatuan di pinggir kolam itu. Setelah Sai selesai mencari bunganya, ternyata Sai memetik satu tangkai mawar merah.

"Ini untukmu" ucap Sai. Ino masih tak mengerti apa maksud Sai hanya melongo. Ino pun mencoba tegak namun kakinya terpeleset sehingga...

BYUUUURRR!

Eh? Suara apa lagi itu?

Oh, Ternyata tokoh utama kita **kembali** terpeleset dan masuk kedalam air. Ino pun merona malu. Sai tersenyum dengan tulus sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan juga masuk kedalam kolam yang beralaskan semen, dan tertutupi oleh teratai itu. Kolam yang tak ada ikannya itu tingginya sedada Sai. Sai mendekat pada Ino.

"Arti bunga tadi itu apa Sai? Bukankah kau akan melukisnya?" tanya Ino berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"Sakura menghajarku kemarin sore" ucap Sai tak menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Ia menunjukan lebam pada pipinya.

"Eh? Kok tidak kelihatan ya tadi?" tanya Ino sambil menyentuh pipi Sai. Tangan Ino pun terjulur untuk menyentuhnya tanpa di komando.

"Mungkin aku akan dapat tinjunya lagi kalau aku tak segera menjawab pertanyaan bunga" _Bunga? Bunga apa? Bunga bangkai?_ (Oi!)

"Bunga apa Sai?" tanya Ino bingung. Perlahan Sai menarik pinggang Ino dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Ino. Perlahan juga Sai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ino, sementara tangan kanannya menahan pinggang Ino, dan tangan kirinya berada di kepala Ino. Rambut Ino yang panjang teruraipun tenggelam setengah kedalam air (karena rambut Ino itu panjangnya sepinggang).

Semakin dekat jarak antara mereka. Nafas Sai pun menyapu muka Ino yang tingginya sedikit lebih rendah daripada Sai. Akhirnya jarak itu terhapus oleh sebuah ciuman hangat yang membuat wajah Ino benar-benar seperti warna rambut ibunya Naruto. Sebuah Kaset rusak muncul di pikiran Sai. Mulai dari misi mereka, momen saat di pantai malam hari (Sai menyuapi Ino), dan pagi menjelang siang (Sai terjatuh di atas Ino), Ino yang menyuapi Sai di Kirigakure, Ino yang menarik tangan Sai untuk belanja, momen di air terjun, menemani pemuda itu membeli kanvas, dan puncaknya adalah momen bunga kemarin dan malam ini.

"Kau. Kau bungaku." Tak mereka hiraukan rasa dingin yang mulai menusuk tubuh mereka. Sai pun mengecup bibir ranum Ino lagi. Ino sudah tak sungkan-sungkan pada Sai dan menggenggam bahu Sai. Sai melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Ino. Dinginnya air yang berada di sekitar mereka kini berubah menjadi hangat. Cahaya kunang-kunang dan lampu tangan seakan menambah kesan hangat bagi mereka. Ciuman hangat itu terpisah karena mereka masing-masing yang membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas. Baik Sai maupun Ino tersenyum malu di balik wajah mereka yang merona.

Akhirnya, kehangatan Sai-lah yang mengalihkan dunia Ino yang selalu sedih akan Sasuke.

 _Dan pada akhirnya juga, kehangatanlah yang menyatukan jalan cerita dan takdir mereka untuk selamanya._

.

THE END.

.

Bahasan bahasa bunga.

-Dimulai dari _Daisy putih_ artinya **kepolosan, cinta setia**. Di sini Laven mangambil arti yang pertama, yaitu kepolosan. Jadi kurang lebih kalimat Ino gini "Kepolosan. Seperti itulah kau menurutku". Ino bilang gitu karena minna-san tau kan kalo Sai itu ninja yang paling polos soal perasaan?

-Bunga kedua yang di berikan Ino itu _Daisy oranye_ yang artinya **kehangatan, sukacita, semangat**. Laven juga mengambil arti yang pertama, jadi kurang lebih kata-kata Ino seperti ini : "Ini yang kurasakan saat kau bersamaku. Kehangatan"

-Bunga yang ketiga namanya _Astillbe_. Artinya **aku menunggu**. Jadi, kalimat Ino itu yang awalnya "Astillbe. Indah bukan?" artinya "Aku menunggumu untuk punya perasaan yang sama sepertiku. Saat kau merasakannya, indah bukan?"

- _Chrysanthemum merah_ ;artinya **cinta**. Kata-kata Ino yang seperti ini: "Ini bunga yang paling kusukai. _Chrysanthemum merah_ " maknanya: "Ini bunga yang paling kusukai. Cinta yang hangat untukmu" gitu.

-Yang terakhir Mawar merah artinya ; **Cinta, cantik, aku cinta padamu, rasa hormat, keberanian**. Nah di sini, Laven mengambil arti ketiga. Jadi kurang lebih Sai itu bilang "Aku cinta padamu" ke Ino lewat bunga itu. Sai tau arti bunga mawar merah itu lewat buku yang di bacanya waktu nyari arti bunga sama Naruto dan Sakura. Sebenarnya Laven pengen si Sai ngasih tulip ungu ke Ino yang arti tradisionalnya itu melambangkan cinta pandangan pertama. Ingetkan waktu yang di pantai malem malem? Nah di situ Sai udah mulai suka sama Ino. :D

.

Baiklah minna, akhirnya inilah fic pertama dan berchapter laven yang berakhir bahagia, Laven terharuuu~ #mewek

Scene terakhir itu, apalagi yang waktu kissunya, Laven antara bingung dan ga kuat. Secara Laven ini anak yang baek (tos ama tobi), dan jarang baca scene kissu. Dan kalau terlanjur basah baca fic yang ada kissunya, biasanya Laven ngga terlalu membaca, ato langsung di skip. Jadi Laven butuh baca beberapa fic yang ada kissunya. Memang Laven pernah buat beberapa fic yang ada kissunya, seperti Windows, sama kristal tidur (promosi -_-) and you can see! Ngga ada yang se-aww ini scenenya (?). Yang kedua Laven ga kuat ngebayanginnya, secara latarnya itu loh :3 , bikin Laven lumer gitu :D

Dan bahasan bunga di atas itu Laven search di mbah gugel, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan.

Baiklah, waktunya bales ripiw. Lagi-lagi Laven ngga bisa balas lewat PM, karena sinyalnya minta di kasih Shannaro-nya Sakura. 3:D

 **santi revinty:** Oh arigatou Santi-chan sudah mengikuti fiksi ini dari awal #pelukErat" Laven sungguh terharu. :'( / Terimakasih atas ripiwnya, Santi-chan! ^^

 **Nurul297:** Ahahaha, gapapa kok. Haha, Si ayam Laven bakar pake amaterasu cemburu :v #emang ada ya? / Ngga duong. Bikin SaiIno aja udah setengah mati, mau buat segi banyak? Kelar idup Laven, nurul-chan T.T / TerimaKasih atas doa yasinnya (?) dan juga ripiwnya, Nurul-chan. :D

 **Syalala Lala:** Hohohoho, gapapa kok :D / Bahah, namanya juga sodara kembar sehati sejiwa se... hmpfff-! #dibekep / Scene terakhir itu Laven dapat dari kata" di bm, alhasil jadilah gambar itu korban untuk fiksi eneh :3 / TerimaKasih atas ripiwnya, Lala-chan!

Special thank's for:

 **hime yamanaka, all readers, dan kamu.**

.

Fiksi ini takkan berkesan tanpa kehadiran kamu. Maka itu, **Read and review** , please?

.

Salam manis semanis cerita cinta Sai dan Ino,

 **LavenMick Amanda**

.

(psst, jangan lupa cantumkan apa kamu mau sequel kehangatan atau tidak :D)


End file.
